edfandomcom-20200215-history
Look Before You Ed
"Look Before You Ed" is the final episode of Season 6 and so far the show as well, before Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. It is also the 126th episode of the series. In this episode, Edd and Jimmy create a safety club to help people avoid injuries during the winter season. Plot It's a well-known fact that wintertime can be hazardous, everywhere you go there's danger lurking - ice to be slipped on, snowballs to be whacked with, not to mention the problems with snowboards and toboggans. Luckily for the Kids - and despite Eddy's grumbles - Double D has decided that enough is enough. So is born the Safety Club and on paper it doesn't look like such a bad idea, after all, nobody - and especially the accident-prone like Jimmy - enjoys getting hurt while they're playing so you'd think Edd's club would be to everyone's advantage. Unfortunately though, this doesn't seem to be the case as never one to let his obsessions take a back seat, Double D along with sidekick Jimmy, is soon taking the role of safety officer and the whole business of looking out for everyone else a little too seriously. Naturally it's not long before safety gets in the way of having fun, Sarah and Nazz are not allowed to ice skate, a frozen Jonny is yet again rescued (we think) from Plank's somewhat sinister influence and Kevin gets a lecture about the hazards of not wearing a safety helmet. It started off nicely but as the fun goes bye-bye tempers everywhere are beginning to fray and just to add to the fun, Eddy and Ed are being their usual disruptive selves, turning Edd's hard work and good intentions into snow-cone scams and pitfalls. Poor Edd, he only wanted to help but now he's simply getting on everyone's nerves - including Jimmy. This can only mean rejection, rebellion and humiliation. Oh, and the launch of the "Owie Go Kapowee Club" of course with the Eds themselves on ice. Brrrrr! Memorable Quotes *'Jimmy': "Oh! Oh! I get it now, Sarah." struggling to make a snow angel "I pulled my funny bone, Sarah. Owie!" Ed: "Hibachi Man makes his daring escape, The Barbecue Belly Slide!" on the snow with his stomach ---- *'Eddy': being pelted with a snowball by Ed "Better make a will, Ed!" ---- *'Jimmy': the Safety Cadets patrol "Isn't this exciting?" Eddy: impressed whatsoever at all "Yeah, like a faucet leak!" ---- *'Jonny': making himself a human snowman "Quit laughing at me, Plank!" Edd: off-screen "Deputy?" Jonny: "I told you I would make a good snowman. So there!" Edd: "Jonny, what on Earth were you thinking?" putting a thermometer in Jonny's mouth "Are you aware of hypothermia?" ---- *'Eddy': to Edd telling Kevin he should wear a safety helmet when snowboarding "Hah! Box-head don't need no helmet, he's already dead from the neck up!" Kevin: after hearing Eddy call him box-head "Oh yeah? "How 'bout I box your head…" boat motor on his snowboard "...Dorky?!" and Eddy starts to run as Kevin chases them ---- *'Kevin': the Eds in their prison "Ha ha, it's dorks on ice, right on!" Rolf: "Yes, Rolf finally feels safe enough to appear in this episode." Trivia/Goofs *This is the fourth episode to be set in winter. The first was Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle, the second was "The Eds are Coming", and the third was "May I Have this Ed?". *See anyone you know from Double D's Safety Club snowflake spotting chart? Well alongside the Umbrella, the Solid Beggar and the Split Leaf there's the Hexagonal Jim, Simple Diggs & the Hollow Zoe, who are of course senior storyboard artists Jim Miller, Scott Underwood and production assistant Zoe Borroz! *For anyone who might be wondering what a Hibachi is, it's one of those cheap little portable barbecue grills, hence "Hibachi Man" Ed's amazing living breathing melt-all abilities! *When Rolf walks out of the school in the end, he says: "Yes, Rolf finally feels safe enough to appear in this episode." This is a direct and obvious 4th-wall break. *This episode is dedicated to Paul Boyd (1967 - 2007), who was shot dead on August 13, 2007. **This is the second episode of the series to be dedicated to someone, the first was "Dim Lit Ed" and the person two whom that episode was dedicated was Shawn "Wilfrid" Godin. *The tribute to Paul Boyd features clip art of Ed and Eddy in "Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed" and Edd from "A Case of Ed". *This is the final episode to air in 2008. *This episode, along with "May I Have this Ed?", are known as the lost episodes in the U.S. *Jimmy once again shows how weak he is by struggling to make an angel in the snow. *87th time Lee and Marie didn't appear. *86th time May didn't appear. *We learned that the Safety Club, led by Edd, was not successful in the past claimed by Eddy saying, "Nobody wanted to hear that idea last year or the year before!". *There are quite a few captioning errors in this episode: *#'Rolf': "Kaplowie!" – it was Jonny who said this at the beginning of the episode; Rolf was not present at this time. *#'Edd': "WHAT?!" – it was Sarah who said this during the "slipdrop" scene, not Edd, decipherable from the female voice; not male voice. *#'Sarah': "What was that about?" - it was Nazz who said that when she and Sarah were leaving because of Edd and Eddy arguing before. Gallery Sled.jpg|The official form of Safety Club transportation. Video Video starts at 10:54. -zCtDURl1fo See Also *Deicing Machine *Edd's Safety Club *Jimmy's Owie Go Kapowee Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Pages that need to be rewritten